


The Erinyes

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Series: Of Hunters and Hellblazers [29]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Furies, M/M, Quad Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick & Dirty Constantine Drabble Exchange: Prompt #1 The Erinyes in the chord of Constandean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Erinyes

**Author's Note:**

> Love and kittens to my bby Sammy for the quick beta!

“Furies!” John shouts over the noise. He pulls his shirt back on roughly as another piercing shriek cuts the air. “You didn’t think to maybe, oh I don’t know, deal with the fucking Fury _before_ getting into my pants?”

Dean shrugs. “Not my fault, you’re the one who assumed that’s what I came for.”

“ _I’m_ the one who-” John’s complaint is cut off by another wailing cry from outside and the walls of the mill-house shudder against the attempted invasion.

“Relax, man,” Dean says as if he hasn’t just brought literal Fury down on John’s house. “It’s not like they can get in here, right?”

“Probably,” John concedes. “But you’re putting a lot of bloody faith in my warding abilities, Winchester.”

“No,” Dean points out, stealing one of John’s smokes right from the packet. “I’m putting a lot of faith in Winters’ abilities, there’s a difference.” He lights the fag and looks far too smug for John’s liking.

“How did you even get a Fury on your arse?” John snaps back, more irritably than he likes to admit and tucking his shirt in with more force than necessary.

That finally puts a dent in the hunter’s composure. He shifts uncomfortably and starts putting his own shirts back on. Must have finally given up on convincing John that shagging was more important than resolving the whole Erinyes attacking the house issue.

“I _may_ have pissed off a demi-god,” Dean offers.

John glares at him while trying to suppress a strange sense of inverted deja vu.

“How was I supposed to know the chick was Aphrodite’s _daughter_ , man!” Dean snaps back defensively.

John laughs. Alright, that’s almost impressive. Even Constantine hasn’t managed to fuck up quite that badly in a long while. He isn’t sure when Dean became completely blasé about gods and demons, or why John had switched into the role of caring, but there you have it.

“So, what you’re saying is, you got off with the wrong bird, got a sodding Fury set on you, and then you thought if you got _me_ off I’d save you from it?”

“Um, yes?” Dean tries to look innocent. He fails.

“Fine.” John leans over and takes the cigarette out of Dean's hand as another howl echoes through the house.  “You’re just lucky I’ve got spare virgin’s blood to hand. That shite isn’t as easy to come by as you might think.” 


End file.
